


El chico de ojos azules

by Izraill



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke uchiha es un chico bisexual de 18 años, atlético e introvertido, asiste a la preparatoria Konoha donde tiene un gran club de admiradoras y admiradores. Un día en un club nocturno conoce a un chico que le cambia la vida, pero este desaparece sin decirle su nombre ¿podra Sasuke encontrarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El chico de ojos azules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto® y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

4:00 p.m., en la preparatoria Konoha los estudiantes abandonaban el colegio.

— Chicos, ¿Irán al club esta noche?— preguntó Suigetsu algo entusiasmado.

— Si, suena divertido. ¿Verdad Gaara?— respondió Sai con una peculiar sonrisa.

—Supongo que si— contestó sin muchas ganas el pelirrojo.

— Pues a mí me parece una pérdida de tiempo— dijo un desganado pelinegro.

— Vamos, Sasuke, a este paso vas a morir solo como un viejo amargado— comenzó a molestar el chico de ojos morados.

— Suigetsu tiene razón, Sasuke, nunca te diviertes. Sal con nosotros un día, siempre nos dejas solos— presionó Sai mientras Sasuke se molestaba más.

—"Ya van a empezar con eso" pensó el azabache,

— Bien… iré— Dijo para que sus amigos se callaran.

—Bueno, ¿a las 9:00?— confirmaba el chico del tatuaje en la frente.

— Si, no lleguen tarde— Decía Suigetsu mientras se despedía camino a su casa.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Sasuke hizo sus deberes y miró el reloj.

—"Ya casi es hora". Pensó, y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se puso una playera de cuello V roja que dejaba ver algo de su pálido pecho, unos jeans negros algo holgados, pero que se entallaban en sus muslos; y unos tenis de colores blanco, negro y rojo. Revisó su cabello, se puso colonia, subió a su auto y se dirigió al lugar acordado.

Al llegar, encontró que sus amigos ya estaban en el club,.

— Wow, si viniste, por un momento creí que no llegarías— dijo Sai a modo de saludo.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde— Respondió mientras saludaba al resto

Comenzó a beber y a charlar con sus amigos, el tiempo pasaba tranquilamente hasta que…

—¡SASUKE—KUN!— Decía (más bien gritaba) una chica de pelo color "rosa chicle" (o al menos así lo llamaba Sasuke) con un pequeño vestido negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación— ah, hola— dirigió el último saludo a los demás.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?— saludó la chica rubia que acompañaba a la peli-rosa, ella usaba un vestido morado un poco más discreto que el de su amiga.

— Sakura, Ino; no esperaba verlas por aquí— respondió Sai ligeramente asombrado.

— Estábamos aburridas y decidimos salir a divertirnos, vaya que es una coincidencia encontrarnos con ustedes— contestó Sakura.

"¿A quién trata de engañar, es obvio que venía siguiéndome" Pensaba Sasuke mientras bebía, entonces Ino y Sakura se sentaron junto a los chicos, la oji-verde poco a poco se acercaba a Sasuke, que trataba de ignorarla y alejarse discretamente de ella, pero ya no tenía forma de alejarse de ella, la chica lo tenía acorralado y sin forma de irse sin ser grosero y, conociendo a Sakura, eso causaría que la chica explotara y causara una escena incómoda.

—Hey, apuesto que te ves bien en la pista de baile— Llamó guiñando un ojo un chico aproximadamente de su edad se dirigiéndose al azabache.

"Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar" Pensó Sasuke. Terminó rápidamente su bebida y se levantó a bailar con el desconocido.

El chico no era mal parecido, llevaba un atuendo sencillo de tenis azul marino, jeans negros y una playera naranja con una espiral roja en el centro, tenía el cabello rubio en puntas algo desordenado, su piel estaba un poco bronceada, tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que, según los pensamientos de Sasuke, lo hacían ver como un zorro; y unos grandes ojos azules.

"Sus ojos... se nota una gran felicidad en ellos, pero parece que tuviera algo más." Pensaba el moreno mientras bailaba. El rubio solo sonreía y se movía junto con él.

Desde la barra, una furiosa y celosa Sakura, bebía para tratar de calmarse.

— ¿Por qué se fue con ese tipo y me dejó aquí?, hic, Yo soy mucho mejor que el— se quejaba la ebria peli—rosa.

—Sakura ya deja de tomar, solo empeoras las cosas— Decía Ino quitándole la bebida a su amiga— Además – agregó – ya sabías que esto iba a pasar por obsesionarte con un chico bisexual.

— Cállate cerda, hic, yo no estoy obsesionada, hic, estoy enamorada…— Respondió la oji—verde antes de caer desmayada.

—Lo que faltaba… ¿Alguien me ayudaría a llevar a Sakura a su casa?— Dijo pidiendo ayuda a los chicos.

— Claro, yo iré contigo— contestó Suigetsu mientras pagaba su cuenta, y cargaba a Sakura rumbo a la salida.

Mientras tanto, de algún modo, Sasuke había acabado en una mesa en una "pelea de lenguas" con el chico oji—azul de antes. La situación se empezó a calentar cuando notó una mano colarse en su playera y una presión en su pantalón.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?— Sugirió el pelinegro, mordiéndole el cuello ligeramente y queriendo avanzar más con el rubio.

—Vamos ya— Contestó el otro mientras lo besaba.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron al auto del Uchiha.

Sasuke, aunque había tomado mucho aún podía conducir sin problemas, pero, aparte del alcohol, tenía que lidiar con su acompañante.

—Apresúrate— Decía el rubio mientras besaba a su acompañante en el cuello y acariciaba su pecho bajo su camisa.

— Espera… ¿No ves que… estoy conduciendo?— Se quejaba Sasuke entrecortadamente. En la distracción no noto que se había salido de su carril sin que se diera cuenta y un enorme camión se dirigía hacia él. Dando un giro rápido a su volante logró evitarlo y regresar al carril correcto.

— Casi morimos por tu culpa… dobe— Regañó Sasuke al chico que lo estaba abrazando.

—No me digas dobe— se quejó mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte— y si casi nos matas es tu culpa, teme, tu eres el que conduce.

—Como sea..— suspiró el moreno— llegamos.

Los dos bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, no era muy lujosa, tenía un decorado clásico con dos pisos y cuatro habitaciones. Para suerte de los amantes los demás Uchiha habían salido de viaje durante el fin de semana.

Entra besos, llegaron a la habitación y apenas entraron el chico rubio tiró a Sasuke en la cama y se lanzó sobre él; comenzó a besar el cuello del pelinegro mientras le quitaba la playera.

El oji—azul bajó su boca al pecho de Sasuke, haciendo un camino de besos hacia su ombligo, una vez que llegó ahí comenzó a jugar con su lengua excitando más a su pareja, quitó su propia camisa y siguió besando al azabache.

Sasuke seguía jadeando mientras sentía como alguien le desvestía, se había decidido por no intervenir y dejar a su pareja hacer el trabajo. Cuando los dos estaban desnudos, el rubio fijó su vista en el miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a tocarlo lentamente.

Acostó a Sasuke y separó sus piernas, chupo dos de sus dedos y comenzó a introducir uno en la estrecha entrada que tenía frente a él mientras seguía estimulándolo.

—Ahh… con… cuidado… AHH— El moreno gimió de placer y dolor al sentir un segundo dedo en su entrada moverse en círculos. Pasados unos segundos dejo de sentir dolor.

—Voy a entrar— Dijo el oji—azul sacando sus dedos de Sasuke. Subió hacia su rostro y le besó mientras ponía la punta de su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro. Poco a poco iba introduciéndose mientras Sasuke trataba de aguantar el dolor. Entonces dio una embestida y lo clavó todo de una, causando un grito de dolor y una lágrima en su uke.

—Perdón por eso— dijo mientras lo besaba.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó después de unos minutos, comenzó a moverse lentamente arrancándole a Sasuke algunos gemidos de placer, hasta que tocó un punto que hizo lo hizo arquearse y gritar.

—Lo encontré— Dijo orgulloso mientras el moreno se sonrojaba. Siguió sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes tocando ese punto especial que había descubierto, fijó su atención en el miembro de Sasuke, lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

El pelinegro estaba extasiado, tenía a el rubio dentro de él dándole placer, podía sentir aquel miembro moviéndose dentro, presionando su entrada, y su mano sobre su miembro.

— Ya… no aguanto… voy a terminar— dijo Sasuke.

— Terminemos juntos— Entonces el oji-azul comenzó con embestidas más fuertes y violentas, hasta que el moreno gritó de placer;y  sintió en su abdomen un líquido caliente y una gran presión en su miembro que lo hizo terminar también, llenando ese orificio con su semilla.

Después de eso los dos compartieron un beso largo y se durmieron.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente un Sasuke Uchiha confundido despertaba en su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— dijo para sí cuando de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, pero cuando volteó a su lado no había nadie, aquel rubio se había despertado antes que él y se había marchado.

— Tengo que verlo de nuevo— exclamó mientras se levantaba, pero un gran problema vino a su mente y golpeó la pared en frustración.

— ¡NI SIQUIERA SE SU NOMBRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por mi mal lemon.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto® y sus personajes fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de este fanfic es lo único que me pertenece.

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

—Agh, ya es lunes— dije apagando la alarma, ese fin de semana lo pasé encerrado en mi casa ignorando todas mis llamadas. El sábado apenas y podía moverme por lo que pasó el viernes en la noche y el domingo estuve todo el día pensando en el chico que conocí en el club; me hubiera quedado en casa hoy también, pero mi familia había regresado y no me permitirían faltar a clases, así que me puse mi uniforme, que consiste en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul y un suéter del mismo color; los últimos tres con el logo de la escuela, una especie de hoja estilizada con forma de espiral. Bajé al comedor y me senté en una silla.

—Buenos días, Sasuke— dijo mi madre sonriéndome mientras me servía el desayuno.

—Buenos días okāsan— respondí— buenos días Otōsan—Mi padre al otro lado de la mesa estaba leyendo el periódico; me dirigió una mirada y volvió a su lectura.

—Buenos días Otōto— saludó mi hermano sentándose.

—Itachi, deberías de cuidarte más. Esas ojeras no pueden ser buenas— mi madre comenzó a regañarle como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

—Ya te he dicho que debo trabajar hasta tarde; mientras más trabaje más pronto podré mudarme— Itachi contestó serio. Mi madre solo suspiró.

— Me voy— dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo a la calle, la escuela estaba bastante cerca, así que podía ir caminando.

A una cuadra de la escuela Suigetsu salió de la nada saltando enfrente de mí tratando de asustarme, aunque después de las primeras 3 veces dejó de funcionar, y después de las primeras 70 dejó de ser divertido.

— Hola Suigetsu— Saludé normalmente. El me miró algo decepcionado.

— Sasuke, ya no es divertido si no te asustas.

—Me asustaría si no lo hubieras hecho cada día desde que entramos a la preparatoria.

— No le puedes enseñar nuevos trucos a un perro viejo— Dijo mi amigo pelirrojo que llegaba con Sai doblando la esquina.

— Como sea… Vamos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde— dijo Suigetsu. Miramos nuestros relojes y, en efecto, se nos haría tarde; así que comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela.

En un par de minutos estábamos frente al gran edificio, entré para encontrarme con lo mismo de todos los días.

— ¡HOLA, SASUKE—KUN!— Sakura saltó sobre mi abrazándome apenas entré. Me liberé rápidamente de ese abrazo incómodo para encontrarme con más de la mitad de la escuela tratando de acercarse a mí, el chico más popular de último grado.

— Chicos, ya saben qué hacer— dijo Ino dirigiéndose a mis amigos. De una manera estratégica, se posicionaron Suigetsu frente a mí, Ino a mi izquierda, Sai a mi derecha y Gaara detrás; eso solo lo hacían cuando realmente había demasiados "fans" alrededor; a mi parecer era algo cómico pues realmente hacían parecer como si yo fuera una especie de celebridad y ellos mis guardaespaldas, de hecho recuerdo una vez que Gaara tuvo que patear en el rostro a un chico muy persistente, fue gracioso, pero no quiero que alguien acabe en la oficina del director o en la enfermería por mi culpa.

De esa forma tan extraña en la que íbamos llegamos a mi salón de clases, Suigetsu y yo entramos para la primera clase y los demás se retiraron a sus salones. "de nuevo,"  pensé mientras sacaba de mi pupitre un montón de aproximadamente 60 notas, y no exagero, la mayoría de color rosa o con forma de corazón, o ambas. Por educación, leí un par.

« _Sasuke, eres tan lindo, guapo y sexy, ¿te gustaría verte conmigo?, mi número es:_ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

 _Con cariño: Karin_ »

Arrugué esa nota y la arrojé al cesto de basura, convenientemente ubicado a un metro de mi lugar, y tome otra.

« _Sasuke, te vez tan sexy, vamos a mi casa tener "diversión" llámame,_ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒»

Esta era bastante directa, y era anónima. No había respondido a ninguna de estas cartas nunca, ¿por qué las seguían dejando aquí? Tiré el resto de las notas sin leer a la basura cuando entró el profesor.

— Buenos días— dijo el maestro, que traía puesta una chaqueta cerrada hasta arriba que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

— Buenos días Kakashi—sensei— Dijimos todos y comenzamos la clase.

Ya en la hora del receso, todo iba normal, salí del salón antes de acabar acorralado en mi pupitre por los admiradores y, con ayuda de Suigetsu, me dirigí a la azotea sin que nadie me viera; ese era el único lugar donde podía almorzar sin estar rodeado de gente.

— dun dun dun dun dunn— Suigetsu comenzó a tararear música de series de espías. A veces pienso que necesito amigos más maduros.

— ¿La música es necesaria?— Pregunté.

— Claro que lo es— Respondió mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Esperando ahí estaban Gaara y Sai que habían llegado antes que nosotros. Me senté en unos viejos ladrillos que había allí y comencé a comer; siempre llevaba mi propio almuerzo para evitar la cafetería.

— Y…— comenzó a hablar Sai— ¿A dónde te fuiste el viernes? Desapareciste sin decirnos nada.

Me atraganté un poco con mi comida, me mantuve callado un momento, pero tenía que responder.

— Me cansé y me fui a casa— Eso parecía bastante convincente, normalmente no doy muchas explicaciones así que no habría problema, aunque no soy el mejor mentiroso.

— Interesante…— Sai contestó mirándome de forma extraña, era amenazante, pero a la vez no; las expresiones de ese chico siempre han sido un misterio.

—Espera— dijo Suigetsu— ¿Qué pasó con el chico ese con el que estabas? Te veías muy a gusto con él antes de que yo me fuera.

—Cierto, ¿Qué pasó con él?— Gaara también se unió al interrogatorio.

Traté de no mostrar nervios y terminé mi comida mientras pensaba que decir.

— No sé, lo dejé ahí en el club— Contesté fríamente.

— Espero que no se haya hecho ilusiones contigo— Dijo Gaara. Si él supiera…

La campana sonó y nos dirigimos a los salones, presté atención a las clases restantes hasta que el último timbre sonó.

— Vámonos rápido— Dije mientras me levantaba, pero era muy tarde. Había al menos 70 personas a mi alrededor y Suigetsu estaba lejos. Ino, Gaara y Sai llegaron pero no podían acercarse, las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a jalar de mis brazos gritando todos a la vez. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y mis brazos a punto de ser arrancados. Miré a mi alrededor y pude notar una sola vía de escape; me acerqué a una ventana, la abrí y salí por ahí, porque mi salón está en el tercer piso, tuve que bajar por un árbol. ¿Qué persona normal tiene que hacer eso para salir de la escuela? Al tocar el piso comenzé a caminar hacia mi casa.

—Hey, eso estuvo genial— Suigetsu dijo alcanzándome— Realmente fue una forma original de escapar.

— Fue una forma estúpida de salir. ¿Y los demás?

— Se quedaron conteniendo a tus admiradores… ¿Sabes?, deberías de conseguir una pareja. Recuerda que siempre que empiezas a salir con alguien ellos dejan de acosarte.

— Si, pero aún no encuentro a nadie que llame mi atención— Esa fue una de las más grandes mentiras que he dicho.

— Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que teniendo tanto de donde escoger no te interese nadie.

— Es complicado— Fue lo último que dije antes de llegar al punto donde nos separamos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa. Como era de esperarse, estaba vacía; a esa hora mi madre va a hacer la compra y mi padre y mi hermano están trabajando. Fui a mi recámara y me tiré en la cama.

— ¿Como haré para ver de nuevo a ese chico de ojos azules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: "Naruto Namikaze"


	3. Naruto Namikaze

—Hijo, despierta. Tienes que ir a la escuela. —Mi madre abrió las cortinas.

—¡Mis ojos! —Quede cegado por la fuerte luz del sol un momento—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque se te haría tarde. Apresúrate. —Y con eso se fue del cuarto.

—Ya voy. —Tan pronto como se fue me metí a la ducha.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. Tengo 18 años, soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze, uno de los políticos más adinerados de la ciudad que se postulará para alcalde en las elecciones que se llevarán a cabo a principios del año entrante. Mi familia tiene mucho dinero, vivo en una mansión y estudio el último año de preparatoria en uno de los colegios privados más prestigiosos, el «Uzushio Private Institute».

Al salir de la ducha miré mi cabello, nunca iba a la escuela con mi cabello en puntas. Tome un peinee y un cepillo y empujé mi cabello hacia abajo, creando un fleco que cubría mi frente y acomodando todo de una forma en que no quedaran puntas. También me puse mi uniforme, que era un traje formal negro con el logo de la escuela, varios círculos concéntricos, en el saco y en la corbata.

Bajé a desayunar; mis padres ya estaban en la mesa esperándome para empezar a comer.

—Buenos días, mamá. Buenos días, papá.

—Buenos días Naruto —contestaron ambos simultáneamente.

Entonces empezaron a traer la comida en grandes cantidades. Había desde comida típica japonesa como el yakisoba o el ramen, hasta pasta de Italia, tacos de México, asado de Argentina, hamburguesas de EUA, paella de España, etc.

—Itadakimasu. —Y desayuné como siempre, un poco de todo, y al final acabé con un enorme tazón de ramen.

Salí para la escuela, una de nuestras limusinas estaba esperando. Nunca me gustó tener que ir a la escuela así, pero la imagen de mi padre importaba mucho y en cualquier momento podría haber alguien tomándome una foto.

Llegué a mi escuela, era grande y lujosa, solo los hijos de grandes empresarios, políticos o famosos podían pagarla. Seguí hacia mi salón de clases, donde mis amigos estaban charlando.

—Hola chicos —saludé.

—Hola Naruto —contestó mi amigo Kiba— Shikamaru, despierta, Naruto llegó. —Tiró del pelo del chico durmiendo en un escritorio.

—Que problemático… Hola. —Y volvió a dormir.

—Ho-Hola Naruto-kun —saludó Hinata, mi amiga de la infancia.

—Ahí viene el sensei —comentó Kiba mientras señalaba a la ventana, donde se veía una silueta que caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

—Buenos días Iruka-sensei— Dijimos todos en el aula al momento que entró.

— Buenos días chicos. Tomen asiento.

Las clases pasaron lo más normal posible hasta la hora de almorzar.

—¡Hora de comer! —Exclamó un castaño emocionado.

—… —Shikamaru recién despertaba—. ¿Eh? ¿ya es hora del almuerzo? —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Aún no entiendo cómo puedes dormir tanto.

—Ya déjalo Kiba —Dije mientras salía del salón— Hoy hay ramen en la cafetería. —Y comencé a correr.

—Vamos, Kiba. —Shikamaru de repente tenía energía—. Si no nos apresuramos Naruto se terminará todo.

Ambos salieron corriendo tras de mí, algo normal, ya que mi velocidad para comer ramen era admirable, o al menos eso decían.

Cuando llegaron a pedir su comida yo ya llevaba cuatro tazones de ramen y acababa de pedir el quinto. Hinata, que había salido del salón antes que yo, estaba junto a mí comiendo lentamente un tazón.

—¿Que pasa chicos? Creí que querían ramen— Molesté antes de comenzar con mi siguiente tazón de ramen.

—¿Cómo es posible que corras tan rápido? —se quejó Kiba con la boca llena del ramen que acababa de pedir— se supone que reprobaste educación física.

—El poder del ramen es grande —contesté, también con la boca llena.

—Ugh, al menos traguen antes de hablar —Shikamaru dijo.

—Si, como sea. —Tragué rápidamente—. Otro tazón por favor. —pedí más ramen.

—Naruto-kun, ¿es sano que comas tanto? —preguntó la chica junto a mí.

—Pues no me ha causado ningún problema.

—Oye Naruto —Shikamaru habló antes de que comenzara una conversación aleatoria entre Hinata y yo— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta del viernes?

— Eh… pues… no tenía tiempo.

En realidad siempre tengo tiempo, pero no me gustan las fiestas de la gente rica, simplemente no son mi estilo, preferí usar esa fiesta como excusa para salir. Aunque fue muy divertido, aún recuerdo la ‘sorpresa’ con la que me encontré al despertar el sábado.

Desperté desnudo en una cama que no era mía, volteé y vi a un pelinegro a mi lado mientras los recuerdos de la noche llegaban de golpe junto con la resaca. «Mierda, pasé la noche fuera de casa», pensé. Miré el reloj en la mesita junto a la cama y suspiré aliviado «Es temprano, espero no estar muy lejos de casa».

Me vestí rápidamente, bajé en silencio y tomé el primer taxi que vino, le indiqué una dirección a algunas cuadras de mi casa, no podía arriesgarse a que supieran quien soy.

«Bien, todos están dormidos», pensé aliviado mientras entraba a mi casa y me dirigía a mi habitación. «Ahora sobre el chico…» Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. «Me acosté con alguien… ¡y ni siquiera sé quien es!», en ese momento me sentí la persona más estúpida del planeta, «fui tan tonto que ni me fijé en donde vivía». Eso no habría sido un problema, pero por alguna razón no veía a ese chico pelinegro como algo de una sola noche.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Shikamaru me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—… Unos amigos de mis padres llegaron a cenar y tuve que estar ahí —respondí sabiendo que me creerían.

—Ah, OK.

Después del pequeño e incómodo interrogatorio terminé de comer y nos dirigimos a los salones. Las clases siguieron como siempre hasta la salida, Me subí a la limusina y llegué a casa.

Más tarde, a la media noche, todos en mi hogar estaban dormidos, excepto yo. Me encontraba aún despierto porque era el momento del día en el que podía divertirme. Estaba vistiendo playera, jeans y botas, todo en una combinación de naranja con negro, como la mayoría de lo que usaba. Mi cabello estaba en puntas, como lo peinaba cada vez que salía durante la noche. Dejé mi identificación y mi móvil sobre la mesa en mi cuarto y tomé una identificación y un teléfono diferentes. Usualmente habría revisado mis mensajes para ver si había sido invitado a algún lugar, pero no había tiempo para eso porque ahora tenía una misión, encontrar a ese chico pelinegro a cualquier costo.


	4. Itachi Uchiha

Era viernes, acababa de salir de la escuela. Ya ha pasado una semana después del «incidente» con aquel chico oji-azul, pero, por más que intentara, no podía olvidarme de él. Había salido de la escuela antes que mis amigos, últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero seguramente tratarían de llevarme a alguna fiesta, y no estaba de humor para eso.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en el sofá, lo mejor de que esté vacía a esta hora es que tengo tiempo para pensar antes de tener que volver a fingir que no pasa nada. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpeteo en mi puerta.

—Adelante —Dije para evitar levantarme, aunque hubiera sido mejor levantarme y azotar la puerta cuando vi quien era.

—Hola Sasuke. —Suigetsu estaba en mi casa, y eso significaba que estaría soportando sus estupideces toda la tarde, es como una mosca que está jodiendo por horas y por más que intentas matarla o hacer que se vaya, no puedes y no se va hasta que se le da la gana.

—¿Qué quieres, Suigetsu?

—Calma, Sasuke, hoy no vengo a molestarte sino a hablar contigo de algo importante.

—¿Importante? —Pregunté curioso.

—Sí, he notado que no has estado actuando normal durante la semana, se que algo te sucede.

—No se dé que me hablas. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Vamos, no finjas, algo te pasó y no me iré hasta que me digas qué es. —Se sentó en el sillón frente al mío.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo nada que decir.

—Ya sabía que no iba a poder sacarte nada. Pero se de alguien que si puede— Dijo Suigetsu confiado— ¡Itachi, ven!

En ese momento mi hermano bajó por la escalera usando uno de los trajes con los que iba a trabajar. Es verdad que el siempre me hacía decir la verdad, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que pasara.

— Sasuke —comenzó a hablar mi hermano— Si tienes un problema sabes que puedes decirnos, trataremos de ayudarte.

—Yo no tengo un problema —dije sonando lo más convincente posible.

—Sasuke...

—Itachi... —Dije mirándole directo a los ojos. Cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos era el final de la discusión, porque era entonces cuando ocurría un duelo de miradas, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser más fuerte que él y resistir, ya le había ganado en otras ocasiones, una vez que lo venciera se iría y me dejaría en paz. Pero esta vez su mirada era más firme que otras ocasiones, esta vez iba enserio, y no se detendría hasta que hablara. Llevábamos poco más de un minuto, pero ya me sentía muy cansado, como si hubieran sido tres días, era como si con su mirada aplastara mi mente y destrozara mi voluntad para obligarme a hablar.

—Bien… —dije mirando hacia abajo, derrotado— les contaré, pero nadie más debe enterarse.

—No te preocupes, nadie más lo sabrá —Dijo Suigetsu— ¿es algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

—No lo creo

—De cualquier modo, cuéntanos ya— Dijo Itachi.

Suspiré.

—Pues, pasó hace una semana en el club al que fuimos…

Les conté todo lo que había pasado esa noche, bueno, no todo con detalles, eso no se lo contaría a nadie ni aunque me prometieran ser el dueño del mundo, pero les expliqué mi problema de una manera simple. Cuando terminé de contarles se me quedaron viendo de una manera extraña.

—Déjame ver si entiendo esto bien —dijo mi hermano frotándose las sienes— Te embriagaste, te enamoraste de un chico, te acostaste con él y ni siquiera le preguntaste su nombre.

—Dicho de esa forma haces que parezca que hice algo muy estúpido— me quejé.

—¡Es porque hiciste algo estúpido! —dijo Suigetsu casi gritando— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

—Llevo preguntándome eso una semana.

Mi hermano tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar. Pero no serviría de nada, lo que sea que intentase no me ayudaría.

—¿A qué club fueron? —preguntó.

—Al Fox's tail —contestó Suigetsu.

Itachi sonrió de lado

—Suigetsu, ve a tu casa y descansa, vuelve aquí a las once en punto, usa ropa negra. Sasuke, debo volver al trabajo, descansa lo más posible y ponte ropa negra —entonces salió por la puerta. Lo oí subir a su auto e irse.

—¿Qué se trae tu hermano? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—No lo sé, pero deberíamos obedecerlo, así que lárgate y no llegues tarde.

—Como sea. Hasta luego Sasuke —se despidió antes de irse y dejarme solo.

—Itachi… ¿Qué será esta vez?

Eran ya las 23:00. Estaba sentado en la sala, vestido con ropa negra esperando a Itachi y a Suigetsu, aún después de pasar toda la tarde pensándolo, no tenía idea de que podría estar tramando mi hermano. A veces podía ser muy impredecible.

—Sasuke, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Suigetsu entrando a mi casa.

—Hay puertas por una razón ¿sabes? —dije regañándole.

—Somos mejores amigos por una razón —dijo sentándose en el sofá— ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Aún no regresa.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Itachi mientras entraba a la casa— denme un momento para cambiarme y nos iremos.

Mi hermano subió a su cuarto y en un par de minutos bajó usando ropa negra.

— Vamos— Dijo tomando las llaves de su auto.

Suigetsu y yo subimos a su auto, estaba lleno de papeles con números y gráficas, seguramente de su trabajo.

—Hermano, ¿ya vas a decirnos que tramas?

—Pues ocurre que cuando era más joven mis amigos y yo frecuentábamos el mismo club al que ustedes fueron, con el tiempo descubrimos que hay cámaras de seguridad ocultas en todo el local, sin dejar puntos ciegos. Si logramos obtener una imagen del chico con el que estuviste, podré dársela a algunos de mis conocidos para que le busquen.

—Y las ropas negras son para… —dijo Suigetsu.

—Para escabullirnos por la entrada trasera del club, la consola de control de las cámaras es un lugar solo para personal autorizado, así que entraremos, guardaremos la información en esto. —Sacó una memoria USB—. Y nos iremos lo más rápido posible.

Itachi estacionó a unos metros del club y bajamos del auto.

—Suigetsu, ponte esto —dijo mi hermano pasándole una gorra negra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Porque tu cabello se nota a kilómetros, Sasuke y yo tenemos el pelo negro así que no hay problema, pero tu… —Dijo señalando la cabeza de Suigetsu.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo Suigetsu poniéndose la gorra.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada trasera, era un callejón oscuro y había dos sujetos musculosos cuidando una puerta que decía «Solo personal autorizado», nosotros estábamos ocultos en las sombras, de manera que no podían vernos.

—Me imagino que tienes un plan —le susurré a mi hermano.

—Sí, pero deben reaccionar rápido —contestó Itachi. Luego lanzó una pequeña esfera hacia la puerta, al momento que tocó el suelo una capa de humo salió y los sujetos que estaban cuidando la puerta comenzaron a toser. Nosotros no tardamos ni dos segundos en entrar sin hacer ningún ruido.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido.

—Un conocido me las vendió —respondió mi hermano sacando otras tres bolas de humo de su bolsillo— ahora hay que correr.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al cuarto de control. Antes de entrar, Itachi usó un espejo para ver por debajo de la puerta.

—Hay dos sujetos. —Sacó una botella, humedeció un pañuelo con el líquido y me lo dio—. Mantén esto lejos de tu cara, es cloroformo. Cuando entremos, tomas al sujeto de la derecha tratando que no vea tu rostro y se lo pones en la cara. Suigetsu, tú quédate vigilando.

En serio, de donde sacó todo esto. Decidí no preguntar ya que seguramente diría que «un conocido se lo vendió».

Suigetsu asintió. Mi hermano humedeció otro pañuelo y contó hasta tres. Entonces, abrió la puerta y tomamos a los sujetos y los dormimos.

—Bien, ahora comenzaré a copiar la información, tú revisa las pantallas por si encuentras el chico aquí hoy.

Revisé las todas las pantallas, una por una, pero el chico que buscaba no estaba ahí. Mi hermano terminó de copiar la información. Salimos de ahí con ayuda de otra bola de humo y volvimos a casa, donde mi hermano encendió su computadora y comenzó a revisar los archivos de video que habíamos obtenido.

—Veamos si hay algo a las 22:15 —dijo Itachi mientras adelantaba el video, mostrándose en pantalla una imagen muy comprometedora, de mí besándome con el chico de ojos azules en la posición más indecente posible, su mano estaba bajo mi camisa acariciando mi pecho y la mía estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

—Probemos a las 21:30 —dije totalmente sonrojado. Cuando rebobiné el video, me detuve en una toma perfecta en la que se veía la cara del chico— esta sirve.

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Itachi imprimiendo la imagen— mañana la llevaré a unos amigos que me ayudaran a buscarlo.

—Bueno, fue divertido, me voy a me casa —dijo Suigetsu saliendo por la puerta.

—Itachi, ¿crees que esto me ayude a encontrarlo? —pregunté.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, pero parece mejor idea que correr por toda la ciudad buscándolo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.


	5. Naruto Uzumaki

Sábado en la noche, ha sido más de una semana desde que me encontré con ese chico. Aún creo que podría encontrarlo pronto, pero buscar a alguien cuando ni siquiera sabes su nombre es casi imposible. Ni siquiera puedo preguntar a otros porque me preguntarían por qué lo estoy buscando y yo no quiero responder esa pregunta. Me gustaría poder pasar todo el día buscándolo, pero solo puedo hacerlo en las noches, yendo a los lugares que conozco esperando que él también decida ir. Parecía una buena idea, así fue como lo conocí la primera vez, aunque la situación no se ha repetido, pero decidí seguir intentando.

Peiné mi cabello y tomé my identificación, «Naruto Uzumaki» era lo que estaba escrito junto a mi foto en esa tarjeta falsa, mi nombre real era bastante común en esta ciudad así que decidí conservarlo y cambiar solo mi apellido. Nadie me reconocería, cambié mi peinado y mi ropa era algo que nunca usaría el hijo de Minato Namikaze, por lo que estaba seguro.

Saí de mi mansión por la ventana de mi habitación y caminé calladamente hacia la cerca en la parte de atrás, una vez la salté solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un lugar en el que pudiera llamar un taxi sin levantar sospechas.

Al bajar del taxi miré hacia arriba para leer el letrero con el nombre del club nocturno al que había llegado, el "Black Crow", había ido a ese lugar algunas veces antes, pero no me había parado allí en varias semanas. Al caminar en el lugar pude sentir instantáneamente el olor a alcohol y humo de cigarrillos, y escuchar la música ensordecedora alrededor. Algunos encuentran lugares así molestos o desagradables, pero a mí me gustan, allí puedo ser lo que lo quiera, no solo el aburrido hijo de un político.

Caminé hacia la barra y ordené una bebida. No me sentía con ganas de embriagarme así que tomé un coctel no muy fuerte. Mientras bebía miraba alrededor comenzando con la misma rutina de toda la semana. Sentado solo en el bar, esa era probablemente un escenario deprimente para cualquiera que me viese así, pero yo solo esperaba, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando desesperadamente.

La paz que el lugar y la música fuerte me traían se terminó después de unos quince minutos cuando alguien que no quería ver caminó en el lugar. Su cabello naranja, el tatuaje extraño en su brazo derecho y las perforaciones en su rostro daban una apariencia poco amigable. Él era Pain, no éramos amigos, yo le consideraba como un conocido, pero por lo que he oído parece que él me odia. Eso puede deberse a aquella vez en otro lugar, él estaba acosando a una chica y yo solo fui y le di una paliza. Debo decir que esa pelea no fue justa, lo tomé por sorpresa y había tomado clases de defensa personal, pagadas por mi padre, hace unos años. Nos habíamos encontrado antes de ese día, pero rara vez nos hablábamos. Ahora que él me daba una mirada hostil podía notar que él estaba ebrio, yo diría que acababa de salir de otro bar.

—Hey, Uzumaki —dijo él caminando hacia mí.

—¿Qué hay, Pain? —dije sin prestarle atención.

—¿Así es cómo me saludas luego de la última vez? —dijo señalando a una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Entonces recordé que en la pelea que tuvimos el arrojó un vaso al suelo, y cuando lo derribé se hirió.

—Lo siento, eso fue un accidente. —Me disculpé, aunque no sinceramente, él se merecía más que eso.

—Está bien, entiendo que fue un accidente —dijo— igual que esto. —Movió su mano derecha rápidamente hacia mí, cuando me moví para esquivarlo y patee su muñeca pude notar un cuchillo caer al suelo.

—Pero qué-

—No te preocupes, no lo necesito. —¿No lo necesita? La última vez que peleamos le pateé completamente el trasero, ¿cómo puede decir eso? Tal vez está muy ebrio para pensar bien. La gente en el lugar nos estaba mirando, teniendo una reputación que mantener decidí golpearlo hasta que huyera o lo noqueara. Al caminar hacia él sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado izquierdo que me hizo retroceder. Voltee y vi a una persona que no había visto antes, pero el tatuaje en su brazo era el mismo que el de Pain, así que seguramente eran amigos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una patada en mi espalda me hizo caer al suelo. Me levanté rápidamente ignorando el dolor para ver que había otros dos tipos, con el mismo tatuaje en sus brazos. Eran cuatro contra uno, estaba rodeado, y mi única opción era pelear.

Salté para golpear al que tenía enfrente, pero fui detenido por una fuerte patada en mi estómago. Caí al piso mientras gritaba de dolor, noté que Pain estaba a punto de patear mi rostro, rodé en el piso para esquivarlo, pero entonces uno de los tipos puso su pie en mi pecho y no me dejó levantar.

—Se terminó, Uzumaki —dijo Pain caminando hacia mí, entonces el hombre que me estaba pisando recibió una patada de uno de mis amigos, que acababa de llegar.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —dijo ayudándome a levantar.

—No te preocupes, Neji —dije. Él era Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata. Lo conocí en este mismo lugar hace unos años. No sabía que era primo de Hinata. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que fui a casa de Hinata y él estaba allí, yo estaba muy asustado de que me reconociera, por suerte solo dijo: «Conozco a alguien con el mismo nombre que tú, deberían conocerse», yo quedé sorprendido, supongo que de verdad soy bueno disfrazándome.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Neji. Yo asentí y ataqué al tipo frente a mí en la cara usando mi puño. Cayó al piso con sangre saliendo de su boca. Le pateé en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, pude notar que no estaba muerto, pero lo estaría si no recibía atención pronto.

Neji estaba peleando con dos sujetos al mismo tiempo, tomé a uno y lo arrojé al piso, luego hice una llave de lucha básica hasta que se desmayó por el dolor de su brazo siendo dislocado. El resto de la pelea sería fácil, dos personas entrenadas en defensa personal contra cuatro sujetos cuya única experiencia era de peleas callejeras parecía algo injusto, pero ellos habían atacado primero.

De repente, otros cinco tipos aparecieron a nuestro alrededor, Neji y yo estábamos espalda con espalda. Un cuatro contra dos no era problema, pero en un siete a dos nuestra mejor opción era el huir lo más rápido posible.

—Neji… —susurré.

—Lo sé, larguémonos de aquí —respondió y comenzó a correr hacia la salida conmigo siguiéndole, estábamos a punto de salir del lugar cuando dos sujetos musculosos nos mandaron a volar a través del lugar de una patada, mi cabeza fue lo primero en golpear el piso y comencé a sangrar. Neji se encontraba igual que yo, la salida estaba bloqueada y nadie aquí llamaría a la policía, todos estarían haciendo apuestas o disfrutando el vernos pelear.

Vi a Pain caminando hacia mí, se veía furioso, realmente furioso, yo estaba herido y me mataría si así lo quisiera. Se paró junto a mí y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Tus últimas palabras, Uzumaki? —Él realmente iba a matarme, no tenía la fuerza para pelear con él en ese momento, solo iba a quedarme ahí en el suelo y esparar a que me golpeara hasta la muerte, no podía hacer nada más. Ellos eran más, Neji había quedado inconsciente y no tenía nada para pelear. — Así que no tienes nada que decir, OK.

Mientras esperaba a que él terminara con esto, miré a mi izquierda y vi algo, era brillante, afilado y de seis pulgadas de longitud; era el cuchillo que Pain planeaba usar desde el principio. Ni siquiera pensé antes de tomarlo, levantarme rápidamente y enterrarlo en el abdomen de Pain. Él gritó mientras el líquido rojo salía de la herida y caía sobre el arma y mi mano.

Todos alrededor estaban sorprendidos y distraídos, aproveché esa oportunidad para salir corriendo del lugar con sangre aún goteando de mi cabeza. Los amigos de Pain me siguieron luego de dos segundos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el hombre que había dejado muriendo en el bar con un cuchillo enterrado, ahora era momento de salvar mi vida. Pasé corriendo junto a un hombre pelinegro con una cola de caballo que venía acompañado de un chico de pelo rubio, o tal vez era una chica, como sea, definitivamente ese no era el mejor momento para detenerme a preguntar eso.

—Métanse con alguien de su tamaño —lo escuché decir mientras seguía corriendo, volteé para ver como ellos detenían a varios tipos de los que me seguían. Ojalá y hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo para detenerme a decir gracias, pero aún tenía a tres personas siguiéndome y yo seguía lastimado. Corrí hacia los callejones en el centro de la ciudad, donde los perdí luego de correr unos cuantos minutos. Probablemente estarían un par de horas tratando de salir de las calles laberínticas.

—Bueno, esos tipos no se detendrán hasta atraparme, pero estoy seguro por hoy. Hora de ir a casa —me dije a mí mismo, pero entonces un dolor en mi cabeza y una gota de sangre cayendo al suelo me recordó que estaba herido— tal vez pase al hospital primero.


End file.
